Beyond(Chara)
History Before Destruction of Oblivion's Megaverse,Beyond was his servant and she was responsible for hunting gods,deities,titans and other bad beings.When her home was destroyed,she realized Oblivion didn't do anything for it.Because of that she stopped being servant for him and she were go to Void and found J.She helped ti J for becoming Judge Of Undertale Omniverse.She don't want to see this home is gonna being destroyed. Personality She is easygoing and likes puns for Judge but she has cold personality.She doesn't like to communicate peoples.During in fight she doesn't have mercy. Powers&Abilities Unlimited Abilities=User can gain any ability against her opponents. Power Hijack=Beyond can hijack attacks with infecting their code. Boundless Light Manipulation=She can boundlessly manipulate light in any type of light manipulation in all scales. İmmunity to Stat&Coded attacks=She is immune any coded attacks and any stat manipulation attacks. Mental Control=She can shape,change,alter,edit mind functions,hopes,dreams etc. Self-control=She can control how much pain she feels,voice of her scream,her size etc. Absolute Meta Power İmmunity=User is completely and perfectly immune to any and all powers in existence regardless of its type, status, or level of power, including but not limited too: absolute, omni and meta-level powers.This transcendens Meta Power İmmunity.That mean she is immune even Omnipotent attacks. Transcendence=She can transcendence her limits an infinite amount of times. No THİNG=Her existence is beyond absolute,which means she will exist forever and any tyoe of erasure won't work.Any attack cannot affect to her.Any attacks from strongest beings cannot harm,kill,effect or corrupt in any way. GODLY Mind=The user's intellectual faculties transcend virtually all other sentient beings in their universe. Said faculties include their mental capacity and concentration, mental calculation and computation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, memory capacity, mental perception, mental focus, thought processing, learning capacity, deductive reasoning, visualization, analyzation, composure, instinct, awareness, knowledge, creativity, intuition, mentality, etc. Anti-Corruption=Her attacks cannot be corrupted,hijcaked,staled,reversed to her.And her abilities cannot be erased,corrupted,disabled,hijacked etc. Absolute İnvisibility=When she uses this ability she can be invisible in any type.She can be invisible for even all-seeing beings. Crimson Of Light=She summons and fires light comets to her opponents and dealing transinfinite dmg. Full Restore=She can bring anyone or anything from all type of destruction.She can bring someone from even Absolute Destruction. Damage Reduction=Any attack damage drops to half when you attacking to her. Resistance of Auras=She can is resist auras and their effects. Code Obliteration=Beyond can obliterate the very code of anything or anyone she desires. Allowing the complete instantaneous destruction of universes, the complete eradication of people and gods, the ability to annihilate any attack, and can counter Code Manipulation. Determination=Though she has a LOT OF Determination,she can use SAVE,MERCY,ATTACK,PAUSE,START options. Boundless Code Manipulation=She can use,alter,shape,manipulate all codes in all scales. Creation=She can create anything she want without any limits. Appearance She wears long green jacket with brown lines on it.She has a black mask with yellow lines on it on her face and she has sportive blue shoes.She has a red wristband on her wrist.This hides her weapon.Her eye color is golden and blue.She has brown hair.She has black bandages on her wrists.She has scar on her eye.That scar is gift from Devourgeddon. Relationships Oblivion Beyond was his servant and she is thankful about him because he gave her abilities and her power. Judge&Nova They were know each other so well.She is their teacher. Devourgeddon She is his archenemy.She will do everything for stop Devourgeddon. Weapon Claw of Determination=This weapon is red claw.İt can harm anything and anyone.İt can ignore any type of defense.With that she can destroy an multiverse. Category:Female Category:Out-code Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chara Category:Goddess Category:Primordial True God Of Absolutely Abstract Light